


For Good Measure

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [7]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode 4, F/M, Fucking, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine gets tailored for a bespoke suit courtesy of Richard Roper</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Measure

Annie’s hand shook as opened her case. She glanced over her shoulder at the group of men in the bright, sunny room. The man she needed to impress lounged on a pristine white couch with a drink in his hand, surrounded by his dogs. The man that caused her hands to shake paced in front of the picture window. She tried to ignore the shoulder holster and the handgun in it. Another shorter man kept making off-color remarks to the joviality to everyone in the room, including her boss. But the man she wanted to impress was the one being measured.  
They’d said his name was Thomas, but she knew otherwise. She’d seen the news. When Avery had told her to pack a quick bag and have her passport ready, she’d nearly shit. He’d also promised her a day on the beach.  
“Annie, would you mind taking over the measurements so that I can begin the alterations?”  
“Uh, sure, Avery, of course.” Annie stuck the pins in her bun and placed the fabric tape on the collar of her shirt. She leaned down to unstrap her heels. She worked better barefoot. A throat cleared, drawing her attention. The man she was to measure, Thomas, met her gaze and shook his head. Blush flared on her cheeks as she straightened up, smoothing the pencil shirt on her thighs.  
“I’ve left off at the waist.”  
“Alright.” Annie chewed her lip as she crossed the room. Mr. Roper raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Oh ho, Aves old boy, where have you been hiding this one?”  
“Keep her away from Langbourne.”  
Avery chuckled. “Gentlemen, this is my assistant, Annie Walsh.”  
“What happened to Rupert?”  
“Mixed business with pleasure I’m afraid.” Which Annie meant they’d fucked and Rupert became clingy. She knew her boss all too well.  
“Annie, this Mr. Richard Roper, Major Corkoran, and Andrew Birch.”  
Jonathan saw her visibly flinch. Her lips parted to ask a question but she thought better of it. “Pleasure, sirs. Mr. Birch, do I have your permission to touch you?”  
“So formal this one is, Aves. Answer the girl, Andrew.”  
Annie looked up at him from under her eyebrows. His bewitching blue eyes darkened for a moment as they flicked her luscious lips. “Yes, Annie.”  
Then a switch was flipped. Her nervousness fell away and Annie became a fluid machine. She wrapped the tape around his neck as she measured again where Avery had. His breath smelled like mint and whiskey. Her gaze flicked from the numbered tape to his mouth then his eyes. “Alright then, lift your arms please.”  
Jonathan’s muscles flexed under her measuring tape as she measured his arms. Avery smiled and shook his head. It did no good to tell her he’d already measured the man there. She’d do it anyway because Annie had a process. His chest felt like a solid mass under her fingertips. The buttons of the dress shirt strained slightly. Her lips pursed to blow out a frustrated breath.  
“Avery, are you sure this shirt is the right size?”  
“Yes, love, his chest is just broad. He said he was fine with it.”  
Annie frowned. “Well, at least it’s better than the bloody thing being baggy.” Jonathan smiled. She grunted and tried not to smile, frowning instead at her inability to get her inexplicable attraction for this man out of her way. She stepped into him and wrapped her tape around his upper waist, then lower waist followed by his hips. He smelled divine. Salt, sweat, ozone, whiskey. He glanced down at her, inhaling her scent deeply.  
She crouched behind him and measured from waist to floor, knee to floor and ankle to floor. The loud click of dress shoes preceded a wolf whistle. “Ho ho, Dicky, who’s this lovely creature?”  
Roper rolled his eyes as she glanced over her shoulder, standing up. She sidestepped to the front of Jonathan. “You may lower your arms, Mr. Birch.”  
“Andrew, please.”  
She smiled as she pulled a pin from her hair and placed it between her lips and teeth. His breath caught. She crouched in front of him, measuring waist to floor, knee to floor and ankle to floor. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention again. His gaze was dark, dominant, and needful. She bit her lip, causing his lips to part. The trousers twitched as she brought her hand up between his legs to measure his inseam down both legs.  
“Aves, your girl isn’t calling out the measurements.”  
“She doesn’t need to. Annie has a photographic memory. It’s one of the reasons I promoted her.”  
“You mean to say, you had her in your stable and weren’t getting proper use out of her?” Annie and Avery exchanged a glance at Langbourne’s comment. Neither of them appreciated his comparison but both knew to keep silent.  
Jonathan looked down at her, licking his lips as she pinned the trouser legs at the ankle wear they would need to be hemmed. “All done, Andrew.” She stood up, catching the way his gaze dropped her cleavage. She glanced down herself and smiled. They did look rather tempting, especially with the peak of lace.  
“Aves, humor us and measure Andrew again.” She leaned over the side board and wrote down the measurements she took then handed Avery the notepad. She leaned against it, hiding her shaking hands by clutching the sideboard. She crossed her ankles and watched Avery measure him again.  
“Spot on, Mr. Roper.”  
“Very good. She’s a keeper she is.” Annie smiled and looked down at her feet. When she looked up, Jonathan was looking at her again. Neither looked away this time.  
“Annie? Annie?” She jerked and looked at Avery. “We need to get to work. Mr. Roper needs these suits tomorrow.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Avery. I’ll get right on them.” 

The low pool lights kept the outside heavily shadowed. Jonathan sat in a lounge with his arms and ankles crossed. It was his last night in the big house. He’d be in the cottage tomorrow. The careful observer watched Lord Langbourne slip into the nanny’s bedroom. Then his gaze was drawn to the burning bright lights of Roper’s ‘room’ cum tailors.  
The seamstress, Annie… He watched her dance around the room with a bottle of water in her hand, her eyes closed. Her long hair swayed opposite her hips. He was moving before he realized, up and across the patio. He opened the door and still he heard nothing. She must have ear buds. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. The smile tugged at his lips. His slacks grew tighter as his body responded to the memory of her earlier and this stolen moment.  
Annie stopped. Her eyes met his in the mirror on the wall. She slowly turned, pulling the ear buds. “Can I help you?”  
“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d check on your progress.”  
“Nearly done, Mr. Birch.”  
“Taking a break, eh?” He pushed off the wall with his shoulder. She shuffled back and forth on her feet as she crossed to her. “May I see what you have finished?”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Please, Annie, call me Andrew.”  
Annie turned away and grabbed one of the grey suits from the rack then hung on its own stand. She gingerly lifted the jacket and held it out for him to slip his arms in. “But that’s not your name is it?”  
Jonathan froze. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
Her fingertips caressed down his spine as she circled him, inspecting her fine work on his fine body. “Avery called you Thomas when we first got here. But the news called you Jack and Jonathan.” She moved around him, tugging the jacket here and there. “How does it fit?”  
Jonathan settled into the jacket. “Superbly, like a glove. You’ve a great talent, Annie.”  
“Thank you.” His gaze twisted her belly. “Would you like to try the trousers on?”  
“If they’re finished.”  
“They are.” She held the trousers out on her arm but turned her head to give him some privacy. She felt his touch on her fingers, tugging her closer. Their fingers caressed each other, but she didn’t move closer or turn. He took the pants. She felt a tension leave her but refused to show it.  
Jonathan’s heated gaze never left the back of her head as he removed his slacks and pulled on the suit trousers. They fit excellently after being buttoned and zipped. “They’re a bit tight, I’m afraid.”  
Annie whipped around, mouth open to protest, but Jonathan seized her about the waist and pulled her against him. His lips and tongue silenced her vehement protests before they started. He tasted of mint and whiskey, just like he’d smelled earlier. He couldn’t suppress the moan at her taste of a pineapple and raspberries. “Liar.” She pulled away breathlessly.  
He grinned. “No, they are a bit tight and for good reason.” He took her hand and guided it to his growing cock. She nipped his bottom lip as she rubbed the hardening flesh held captive by the expertly tailored trousers. He breathed heavily, his hands clenching the fabric of her skirt at her waist.  
“Well, I do apologize. I’ll have to let it out.” Her cheeky grin fired his own as she dropped to her knees before him to unbutton and unzip the trousers. She hummed. “I found your problem, Mr. Birch.”  
“What’s that, Annie?”  
“There’s a considerable bulge right here, sir.” She palmed him through the rich fabric. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. She reached in and pulled out his cock, stroking him fully hard as she darted little licks across the head. This was what had come to mind earlier when she’d crouched before him. Her mouth devoured him, warm and wet and eagerly sucking him.  
He panted, his hands flexed in the air helplessly before they dove into her hair. His hips began to thrust, pushing his cock further along her tongue, down her throat. She stroked him with mouth and hand. Her soft moan drew his attention back from the ceiling.  
Annie had slipped a hand under her skirt and between her legs to play with her cunt as she sucked his cock. He pulled back and out of her mouth. She looked up at him, confused and disappointed. He smiled at her then helped her up. She gasped as he unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down her legs. Then he spun her around and bent her over the arm of the couch.  
“I wish you’d left those heels on.” His hands caressed up her thighs then across them to probe her wet cunt. Fingertips found clit and her knees jerked. His front pressed to her back. His hot breath fell against her ear and neck. “Do you want to stop?”  
“God, no.”  
“Do you want me to fuck you, darling?” His fingertips circled her clit like turning a wheel. Her body shook underneath him as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm.  
“God, yes, Jonathan.” He grinned. His name on her lips sounded sinfully sweet. He didn’t bother testing her with his fingers. He’d work his way in. And that he did, grunting at the sweet tightness of her cunt and the mewling moans she made. His hips worked back and forth, opening her up until she was pushing herself back on him. The delicious stretch of her body pushed him closer to the edge, adding to the work her mouth had done.  
“You can’t tell anyone I’m here.”  
“I won’t, Jonathan.” She gasped. His cockhead hit her sweet spot over and over again. “I’m so close.” His hips snapped. He looked down, his jaw set, marveling at the way his cock disappeared into her cunt. “Harder. Please. Please. Please.”  
Jonathan chuckled then gave her what she wanted. His thick, hard cock mercilessly pounded her swollen pussy. She dug her nails in the throw pillow then covered her mouth with it. Her body jerked when he reached underneath and rubbed her clit. Her muffled moans grew louder despite the pillow. “Cum for me, Annie. Cum all over me.”  
She choked on her scream and her body bucked. He was thankful the trousers had fallen to his knees when her orgasm ran down his cock and thighs. Her body clamped down on him, bringing his focus back. He held her hips, listening to the way she moaned. He lost himself in the feel of her body around him then his hips stuttered as he tripped over his orgasm.  
“I hope this doesn’t cost you your job.” Jonathan stepped back and out of the trousers.  
Annie pulled her skirt down and brushed her hair from her face. “I thought we’d decided you’re not here. I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.”  
Jonathan grinned, his breath in a pant as he buttoned his slacks. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his. “Clever girl.” He kissed away what little breath she’d had and she wished they’d met under different circumstances. She should like to do this again.  
The door opened as she was rehanging the jacket. Langbourne and Avery paused. “Andrew, what are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to try on the new kit. I couldn’t wait.”  
Avery grinned at Annie. “And what do you think?”  
Jonathan looked over his shoulder at her. “She’s very talented.” Annie grinned. Indeed.


End file.
